A driver assistance system and method for a motor vehicle (KFZ) for evaluating traffic information for a driver or a velocity affecting unit of the motor vehicle are disclosed herein. In particular, the driver assistance system comprises a road sign display system which captures read signs in the traffic by means of a camera and makes the information thereof available to the driver. The road signs are shown, for example, on a multifunctional display and/or on the display of a navigation device. The driver can thus concentrate on the traffic on the road/route in front of him and is relieved of some of the burden in complicated situations.